


Bells and Veils

by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, KillerVibe - Freeform, Spain, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, a big party, the flash actually forms a plan and it pans out perfectly fine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: They had waited for this so long. To finally have their moment, where there were no heroics required, or drama or timelines to fix. When both of their parents were able to simply get along, and all of their friends could manage to squeeze their schedules to align for this one weekend, this one perfect weekend. The beginning of the rest of their lives.





	Bells and Veils

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mosylu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosylu/gifts).



> Mosylu lamented the lack of killervibe wedding fics and thus this fic was born. 
> 
> Happy Birthday!!!!!!
> 
> This is honestly pure fluff.

Caitlin was supposed to be paying attention so that she didn’t up and fall on her big day, but it was kind of hard to listen, what with the way Cisco was looking at her.

 

“And then, Miss Snow, you’d take an entrance here.”

 

Cisco squeezed her hand as Joe asked a follow up question to their wedding planner, wondering where exactly he should be standing to take Caitlin’s hand, if he should be waiting for her at the steps of the cathedral as the limousine pulled up, or settled nicely inside.

 

Caitlin let Cisco tug her close against his chest, swaying her back and forth with his tanned arms wrapped around her waist. She tilted her head up at him with shining eyes, reaching her hand up to cup his cheek. “You ready for tomorrow?”

 

He squeezed her tighter, humming happily, and she gave him a slow and languid kiss.

 

Their wedding planner cleared her throat, and they had to jerk apart with identical blank faces, both having heard _nothing_ she had just said. Caitlin pushed her fingers against Cisco’s airy lightweight shirt, making space.

 

“I’m sorry?” Cisco said with a charmingly guilty smile, his hands finding their way around his fiancée, yet again. He rested his chin over Caitlin’s shoulder, promising to be attentive this time.

 

Caitlin bit her lip, reddening at their rudeness, but too giddy to really apologize.

 

Their planner, Mrs. Fumera, hugged her clipboard to her chest, enamoured. “Oh, _you two._ It’s alright. The ones in love are always like this. I was just asking if you decided if your friend was going to sing or not.”

 

Kara, who had been sitting in one of the back pews of the cathedral with Dr. Tannhauser, catching up with Iris, rose her hand.

 

“Oh, I am!” she insisted, getting up quickly, her voice echoing in the empty space. “Hope this one goes better than the last one I sang at.”

 

Cisco pointed a glare at Supergirl. “Ha ha ha,” he laughed dryly, “Very funny.”

 

“What happened at the last wedding?” Mrs. Fumera asked innocently, tilting her head.

 

Joe ushered the wedding planner to the front of the sanctuary, and distracted her with questions about seating arrangements.

 

They had picked a destination wedding on a whim. Or rather, having it in Spain was a whim, getting married as far away from Central City as possible on the other hand, _that_ was deliberate.

 

“So,” Caitlin said, looking around the large room already decorated with flower arrangements and candles. “I say, we have a bubble bath after the rehearsal dinner, and test out those jets.”

 

Cisco quirked an eyebrow. “My room doesn’t have a jacuzzi.”

 

Caitlin frowned. “Yes it does, when we checked in this morning. It was all there.”

 

Cisco kissed her frown off her face. “That’s _your_ room. My room is on the third floor.”

 

Caitlin blinked. “What?”

 

Cisco’s hands went to her breezy yellow summer dress, playing with its belt. “I can’t see the bride on the day of the wedding, it’s bad luck.”

 

Caitlin laughed in disbelief, swatting his arm. “Stop it, that’s silly.”

 

“I’m serious. Think about it, don’t you agree that our wedding day—” Cisco stopped to grin, unable to help it, and Caitlin kissed him again.

 

They had waited for this so long. To finally have their moment, where there were no heroics required, or drama or timelines to fix. When both of their parents were able to simply get along, and all of their friends could manage to squeeze their schedules to align for this one weekend, this one perfect weekend. The beginning of the rest of their lives.

 

“Our _wedding day_ , should begin with me waking up next to the man I’m going to marry,” Caitlin said eventually, carding her fingers through his hair. “Don’t you think so?”

 

Cisco let out a little groan, “Yes, of course I’d _like_ to do that, but—”

 

Mrs. Fumera turned around, calling them to come up to the altar. Caitlin linked their arms together to walk down the long aisle,  but did not let that prevent them from finishing their discussion.

 

“But what?”

 

“But imagine this, okay?” Cisco pointed to the altar several feet away where Joe was pretending to be extremely interested in how Mrs. Fumera planned to have the white carnations and gardenias positioned just so. “I’m standing up there, probably half a mess because there you are right here,” he stopped to wave wildly at the pews as Caitlin raised an amused eyebrow.

 

He had clearly thought this through.

 

“And you’ll be looking like a goddess, okay, I know you will because you’re _you_ , don’t deny it—And we’d have not seen each other since right after tonight’s dinner. So our emotions are all heightened and we’re feeling tingles in our toes and then…” he trailed off, glancing to the right, where Wally and Jesse were doing some sort of odd speedster thumb wrestling match.

 

Caitlin leaned against his shoulder, “Then what?” she probed, half sold.

 

He tore his gaze away, quickening their pace to make it to the front. “And then, we’d be right here. In front of our friends and families, and we’d know there’s nothing that would keep us apart ever again. Because from the moment we leave this spot tomorrow, we’ll be husband and wife.”

 

Caitlin turned, unlinking themselves so that she could try and be discreet in blinking back tears. Cisco was always so thoughtful, and with the intensity of his gaze, she almost felt too much love, if it were possible. 

 

“And,” Cisco added, hushed, only for her ears, “Then our wedding night would be the most spectacular night of all. What do you think?”

 

Caitlin blushed when he drew back, and Mrs. Fumera gave them an expectant smile.

  
  
“So, this is where the matron of honour will help you up the steps, Caitlin, for the vows and, oh, Mrs. West-Allen, Dr. Tannhauser, would you come here please…?”

 

Caitlin tucked a loose tendril behind her ear, sweat accumulating at the nape of her neck where her ponytail sat heavily. She pulled it up from where it fell over her shoulders, twisting it out of the way. She caught Cisco still looking at her, his eyes piercing but playful, raising an eyebrow as he rocked on the back of his feet, nodding along to something Kara was whispering conspiratorially to him behind Mrs. Fumera’s back.

 

Caitlin nodded, kissing her jacuzzi romp fantasy goodbye, and her fiancé lit up, smiling wide. She supposed she could wait two days longer until the Honeymoon.  

 

~.~

 

“...And although I doubted my little boy would ever truly grow up to be such an accomplished man, and despite the fact I still barely understand what it is he and his friends _do_ ,  I do know that loving Caitlin had always been the best decision he’s made.”

 

Cisco blushed into his dinner plate, “Oh geez, Mama.”

 

Their closest friends and family all rose their glasses to cheer, repeating Cisco’s mother’s toast.

 

Caitlin had changed from her flowy yellow summer dress to a satin blue one, a little more formal. Paired with strappy wedge sandals and her hair loose against her back, Cisco’s mother had called her the prettiest angel, to which Cisco quickly agreed. She pushed her fork around to chase the last of the cheesecake as Cisco’s foot played footsie with hers underneath the table.

 

Iris leaned in on her side, waving a fan to dispel the heat. The restaurant they chose had air conditioning, but something about the Spanish heat simply lingered, even into the night. “This is such a nice party Caitlin, your mother put in a lot of effort.”

 

“She dropped a lot of money, you mean,” she replied, but there was no bitterness in her voice.

 

She knew her mother was trying to make up for all the years she had been absent in Caitlin’s life, and although they still had disagreements, never quite exactly seeing eye to eye, even after the ordeal with Caitlin’s father, she still tried. And Caitlin appreciated it, how she booked the best venues for their events, and even paid for some of Cisco’s extended family’s flights who wouldn’t have afforded it otherwise.

 

A few more of their friends gave lighthearted toasts, saving their real speeches for the next day. There were a few jabs here and there, all tweaked with odd inside jokes which left a few guests from outside their crazy Metahuman world a little lost, and soon Caitlin was beginning to yawn.

 

Mrs. Fumera ran up to them in her tie-dyed ensemble, her weave looking a little worse for wear in the humidity. “You two go back to the hotel, the car is waiting out front. In fact, I want the whole wedding party all rested up for tomorrow.”

 

Cisco took the planner’s cue, standing up and pulling Caitlin’s chair out from the table. She grabbed her clutch and fell into a conversation with Barry as they followed Cisco and Iris poking at each other down the narrow cobblestoned streets of Seville. 

 

“Cait,” Barry began, shifting the weight of sleeping Nora, her face curled up in the crook of his neck. She was two and a half, and was going to make the cutest flower girl along with Jenna and one of Cisco’s second cousins. “I just wanted to tell you how happy I am for you.”

 

There was a bit of wind, blowing hair around her face, and when Caitlin looked up at the sky she was able to see the moon and stars. They kept walking down the road towards where their town car was parked and her eyes naturally fell back to the one she loved, his suit jacket already slung over his shoulder, top buttons undone as he walked backwards, making some point in a debate Caitlin was too far away from to understand.

 

Cisco caught her gaze and winked.

 

She twisted her fingers in the strap of her purse, going back to Barry’s words. “You really believed in us?”

 

“Yeah,” he admitted, and the car pulled up just at the corner, opening its doors.  “I knew it from the start.”

  
Caitlin hardly believed that. She sure as hell didn’t know from the start, still heartsick for Ronnie, unsure if she could ever see herself moving on from the gaping hole in her heart he left there.

 

And it’s funny, how much she leaned on her best friend all the way back then, when all he wanted to do was make her smile, to lessen her pain, and she used to always think how blessed she were to have someone like Cisco in her life, without an inkling to how true that would ultimately be.

 

She _was_ blessed to have Cisco in her life. And she thanked the multiverse for giving them the chance to slowly fall in love over the years, every day.

 

What Barry told her was sweet, and she told him so. 

 

Iris, already settled against the leather seats, reached forward to grab her daughter from her husband, and Caitlin climbed into the car next to her fiancé.

 

She buckled her seatbelt and leaned against Cisco, letting him lazily stroke her side.

 

He kissed her forehead, and she, like Nora, fell deeply asleep.

 

~.~

 

A half hour later, they had made it back to their hotel. They parted ways with Barry and Iris, all with excited smiles and promises of early morning wake-ups.

 

Cisco and Caitlin lingered in the hallway, talking animatedly about something Ralph said during the dinner. It was late—but not too late. The hotel was quiet, empty because the majority of the guests staying there were still out mingling at their rehearsal dinner, so they were the only two making their way down the long carpeted corridor.

 

All too soon, they were in front of Suite 506, Caitlin’s room.

 

She let out a big sigh, and fumbled in her purse for the keycard. She fished it out and looked down at it, twiddling it between her manicured fingers.

 

“I don’t want you to go.”

 

They’ve never slept apart. Not in years, unless one or the other was abducted or on an extended mission, in which case, they never slept anyway, kept awake with worry. And she knew Cisco was a romantic at heart, he did things that were out of the ordinary, he liked to be extra, showering her with affection, but all she wanted was to spend her last night with her fiancé with him, falling asleep to his heartbeat, listening to his whispers in her ear.

 

Caitlin blinked up at him, biting her lip. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay?”

 

She waited for his reply. He was wrestling with it on the inside, the way his brows furrowed and he traced circles into her wrist, where their hands were clasped by her hip, and she thought, just maybe, he’ll change his mind.

 

But she should have known what he’d say, how when he had an idea he was stubborn with it, and carried it through until the end. Cisco cupped her face in his palms, kissing her gently. “It's only a few hours.”

 

“Okay,” she whispered against his lips, then pulled away. “I love you.”

 

He swooped in to kiss her again. “I love you too. I can’t wait to marry you.”

 

Caitlin felt fuzzy warmth spread all over, a little weak at the knees. “I can’t wait to marry _you_.”

 

She wrapped her arms around him, and he held her tightly for a moment, then pushed her gently away.

 

Her keycard swiped against the passlock, and it clicked open with a green blink. Her hand pushed on the handle, and she twisted around as she stepped forward, committing this to memory, so that she’d remember it. “Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight princess.”  

 

She turned, and the lights to the suite automatically flicked on when suddenly a hand drew her stumbling back, the door closing firmly again with a mechanical click.

 

“Wha—”

 

Cisco swallowed her words when he put his mouth over hers, kissing her with urgency. She huffed a surprised laugh, startling as she was pushed against the white door, her head knocking against the room numbers. But she wasn't complaining. 

 

She moaned, dropping her clutch on the floor to grab his hair, kissing him back. He was peppering kisses all over her face, and Caitlin’s eyes were screwed shut, heart full of joy.

 

“I knew you couldn’t do it,” she teased, and he growled, kissing her silent. “I’m not backing down,” he mumbled, between firm presses to her neck, “Just need something to last me the night.”

 

She slipped her tongue into his mouth, slowing their franticness, letting herself be trapped against the wall, stuck there, with her back digging against the handle as his hands pulled at the folds of her satin dress. She sighed shakily, getting lost in the feeling of Cisco's warm, soft mouth. 

  
“Okay,” he laughed, pulling away. He darted close once more to kiss her where her lips were still parted, shining wet. “Okay that’s enough. I’m good to go.”

 

He tried to drop their hold, stepping away from Suite 506, but Caitlin worried her bottom lip between her teeth, letting frost keep their hands glued together.

 

“Nooo,” she whined. “Cisco stay.”

 

He was laughing, his shirt all screwy and hair wild with flyaways, following her eyes with his, unable to get over how funny she was being.

 

And she knew how she sounded, she did. But that did not let Caitlin stop. Let her have him. He's hers to hold anyway. 

 

“Baby, I have to go. Think about how good it’ll be, tomorrow night, bottling this all up.”

 

She tried to flatten his shirt, her hands all over his chest. “Think about…” she drawled, “How good it’ll be right now.” She kissed him right where his heart was, over his shirt, and she felt the way he shivered. She could win this, she knew she could, so she tangled her fingers back in his hair, whispering into his ear. “Think about, what we could be doing if you’d just come inside.”

 

“Are you trying to _seduce_ me the night before our wedding?” he quirked an eyebrow, but his jaw dropped open when she mouthed over it, fingers light over the stubble she knew he’d be shaving off come morning.

 

“Is it working?” she asked hotly, before kissing him again.

 

He walked them backwards, back against the wall, and she let her eyes close again as—

 

She was no longer in his arms.

 

_“Hey!”_

 

Caitlin blinked, confused, then realized she was left alone in the hallway.

 

“Cisco?” she called, peering around the corner, and found him with his hands on his knees next to Barry.

 

“Why’d you do that?” Cisco exclaimed, catching his breath, recovering from the whiplash.

 

“You’re the one who told me to!” Barry balked, throwing his hands up in defence. “You said if you weren’t in your room in twenty minutes to come find you!”

Cisco groaned, pressing his hands to his eyes. Caitlin picked up his suit jacket and her purse, which had been unceremoniously dumped on the floor.

 

If he had asked Barry to whisk him away should he fall into temptation, then it meant he really wanted to follow through. Caitlin sighed in resignation, shaking her head at their antics.

 

Cisco was right, they had the rest of their lives to be together. She handed Cisco his suit jacket.

 

“Goodnight Cisco,” she said with a tone of finality. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Barry.”

 

“Goodnight,” they both said, and Cisco left her with one last soft kiss.

 

Caitlin made it into her suite without interruption, and closed the door softly behind, smiling to herself.

 

She glanced at the clock, now that her mind was clear, and realized she still did have a few things to get together before she could fall into bed. She pulled off her heels and unzipped her dress, changing into sleeveless pyjamas and shorts.

 

In the cabinet was the garment bag with Caitlin’s white dress.

 

She remembered when she told Cisco she was going to go shop for it with Iris, a few months ago now.

 

He sat quietly at his workstation, fiddling with his tools. When she asked him what was the matter, he had kept his eyes on his desk, saying, _"You don’t have to buy a wedding gown. You have one already.”_

 

Caitlin paused at that, setting herself down at the chair across from him, feeling his heaviness. He was genuine, he honestly wouldn’t have minded. But the wedding dress that was in a box in her attic was not going anywhere. That was for an older version of herself, another Caitlin Snow. Not the one she was now, and she told him so. That she wanted a new dress, for a new marriage, for a new (but old) love, just as good, if not better, as her last.

 

She came out of her thoughts with a wistful sigh, and opened the zipper of the bag, running her fingers along the silk and lace, pressing her forehead against the wood, imagining the day ahead of her.

 

Now, to prepare for her wedding.

 

~.~

 

She settled into bed an hour later, snuggling against the thin sheet. Her mind was racing, even if she didn’t want it to, her shower doing little help as she thought up worse case scenarios.

 

It wasn’t her fault, but was it really that much a stretch to be afraid that Gorilla Grodd may crash her wedding? Or that her mother and Cisco’s aunt would throw a temper tantrum? Or worse, Caitlin gulped, her father would break out of prison to fight Joe for the right to walk Caitlin down the aisle. She was starting to feel some of Cisco’s anxiety. The last time she got married her husband _exploded._

 

Oh god, she needed to sleep.

 

She was about to get up for a drink of water in the mini fridge when her suite door clicked open.

 

Her back went stiff, and she tightened her hold against her pillow, keeping her frost on standby.

 

“Hello?”

 

It was too dark to make out what was happening, only that light spilled out from the hallway, and a shadow of a silhouette made its way in.

 

She threw an ice dagger at the door, but it was met with a vibe blast, neutralizing in the air, and she sighed a breath of relief.

 

“Cisco,” she whispered, perplexed. “You said you weren’t—”

 

“Shh,” he said, padding his way forward, and she still couldn’t see him, but his voice was closer, so she reached to turn on the lamp.

  
His hand stopped her, covering the switch.

 

“Nuh uh,” he said. “Turn around. It’s midnight now. Bad luck.”

 

Caitlin wanted to grumble, but she couldn’t, grinning, and obeying by turning to her other side, facing the curtains. He slipped into the bed, his socks brushing her calves as he fit himself against her back. She grabbed his arms under the covers to wrap them around her torso, and she felt the pillow dip as he rested beside her, his hair falling over hers.

 

“Hi,” he said, after comfortable quiet.

 

She rolled her eyes in the dark, and stopped biting her tongue. “ _Cisco._ It was _your_ dumb idea.”

 

“It’s not dumb, just takes a lot of restraint. Restraint, I’ll admit, that I don’t have much of right now.”

 

She settled into his embrace, and her mind finally eased.

 

“You sleepy?”

 

She nodded, and he told her to close her eyes and relax. It was easy now that he was here. He began to whisper in the dark, sweet nothings into her ear, soothing her. It was gooey and romantic and made her want to turn around and see his face.

 

“Tomorrow you’ll wake up, and it’ll only be a short few hours until we exchange wedding vows. On paper, you’ll be Mrs. Ramon, but you’ll always be Caitlin Snow to me. And then we’ll be newlyweds, so we’ll have to be obnoxiously cute. Like, I want to give Barry and Iris a run for their money, you feel me? I feel like we deserve it, after all those years we had to put up with. We’ll be on our _honeymoon_ and we’ll get to use that jacuzzi you want so bad, but we’ll also spend time in the ocean, and on the beach with sand and umbrellas and sunglasses."

 

He paused, rubbing up and down her arm as Caitlin curled her fingers into the pillow.

 

“Don’t stop,” she protested weakly.

 

So he continued, “And of course we’ll share a lot of kisses and spent a _lot_ of time in bed, late mornings where we’ll have to drag ourselves out in the last twenty minutes before breakfast closes, looking exactly like we spent hours with each other, which is exactly what we would've been up to.”

 

His voice dropped lower, hushed, as he grew reflective. “One day we’ll start a family, and our family of two will turn into a family of three, maybe four...Maybe more?" He trailed off, pushing his luck. 

 

"It ends at four," she said strictly. He chuckled against her neck.

 

"What if we get a pet? Then it's five." 

 

" _Four_ , Cisco." 

 

"Fine. Potentially four, but for now...for now it’s just us. Me and you, Caitlin, and that’s more than anything I could ever ask for, everything I ever dreamed.”

 

Caitlin tried to turn around, but he held his hold, kissing her neck. “Go to sleep, the sooner you do the sooner it’ll begin.”

 

She drifted off as Cisco got up, and stepped into his blue swirling breach.

 

Caitlin didn’t keep track of the passage of time, only that she had felt like she'd been sleeping for years when the hotel phone rang.

 

She pawed at it, half asleep as she answered. “‘Lo?”

 

“Caitlin,” breathed the other line.

 

“Cisco?”

 

“I can’t sleep—”

 

She rubbed her eye with her fist.  “Come over then.”

 

“I can’t.”

 

“...Honey.”

 

“I just want to hear your voice.”

 

 _Well_ , she thought. Her voice was slurred, thick with sleep, but that seemed to be what he wanted. “I’m too tired to talk much.”

 

“That’s fine,” he soothed, quiet. “—Um, don’t hang up. This is enough.”

 

A few minutes of silence, nothing but their breathing, and eventually, the phone slid out of her hand, falling against the pillow. She slipped into a dream, knowing he was still with her, with his phone cord tangled in his hands, two floors below.

 

~.~

 

The flashes were bright in her eyes, and she blinked rapidly as she felt blinded.

  
“Look to the ground, Caitlin.”

 

She listened to the photographer, casting down her gaze. She was sitting on a bench in front of the wide balcony of her suite.

 

It was early, and they’d been taking pictures of her since the bridesmaids got dressed, minutes after Caitlin had scarfed down the last of her breakfast, the rose Cisco had left with her room service meal now in a vase. She had woken up with the hotel phone lost under the sheets, and when she fished it out, his even breathing greeted her ear.

 

She looked at her shoes. They were white pumps with traces of blue and silver pearls and snowflakes along the heel. Something blue. And not to follow any tradition, but because she felt, even if she had to conceal her Frost this weekend, she should still honour her in a discreet way. She had spent close to six weeks walking around in them, trying to break them in. She bit her lip, remembering Cisco laughing when he noticed her wearing the heels around Star Labs with her lab coat, the only part of her outfit she had let Cisco see before today.

 

“Your lipstick!” the photographer complained, and she had to refrain from rolling her eyes as Felicity wiped the lipstick stain off her top teeth, Iris on the other side, with more of the shade.

 

Mrs. Fumera was checking things off her clipboard, talking a mile a minute, rushing back and forth between her room and Cisco’s, until finally she announced she was going to inspect the venue before the first guests arrived, hurrying off as the photographer bent down with their giant camera, taking more pictures of her face.

 

Her dress was long. Like, really long. She knew it was when she picked it out and her mother pursed her lips. It was a cathedral wedding, Cisco’s mother had insisted one, and it would’ve looked silly to have a short dress, or one without a train. The veil too, Mrs. Ramon insisted.

 

Caitlin went a little pink. She was going to be a Mrs. Ramon today, too.

 

She ran her fingers along the lace as more flashes went off. Yes, it was long but it was beautiful. Caitlin fell in love with the lace sleeves and romantic swirls. And Iris spent almost two hours on her hair, kneeling on the hotel bed with bobby pins in her mouth, pulling every loose strand from every part of her head, styling it up.

 

Someone knocked on the door, and Jesse let them in. It was Barry. He was dressed in a tuxedo, carrying in Nora in her adorable flower girl dress with one arm, his other hand pressing his phone to his ear, nodding something over and over. He put Nora down when she saw her mother and she sprinted to Iris.

 

“Well if it isn’t my baby girl looking so sweet!” Iris cooed.

  
  
Nora, whose hair was up in a little curly poof, stuck her fingers in her mouth, staring at Caitlin.

 

“Pretty,” she mumbled around her thumb.

 

Caitlin smiled, and patted the little room left on the bench, and Nora climbed up to sit next to her.

 

Barry approached after hanging up from his call, his jaw dropped slightly.

 

“...Cait,” he said, and she found it comical, the way she saw tears in _his_ eyes. “Oh, Cait. Oh Wow. Cisco’s gonna—Man, he might faint, I don’t know.”

 

Caitlin’s heart skipped a beat at hearing _his_ name.

 

He wrapped his arm around Iris, who looked at him with a judgy face. “He won’t _faint_.”

 

“He might,” Barry argued, unsure. “I just got off the phone with him. He’s dressed too.”

 

Caitlin’s mother rearranged the way Nora was sitting on the bench, crossing her legs at the ankles, and pulling her thumb out of her mouth before telling the photographer to take more shots.

 

Caitlin squinted at the bright light again.

 

Kara snickered. “It’s like you’re allergic to _the flash._ ”

 

Everyone in suite 506 turned to Kara, unimpressed, especially the photographer, and even her mother rolled her eyes.

 

“What? It’s a funny joke!”

 

Wally came bounding into the room, hitting Barry on the lapels of his suit. “Dude, the limo’s here, we were looking for you.”

 

“I was dropping Nora off with the girls!”

 

“Yeah,” Wally said, throwing Jesse a wink. “For  _ten minutes._ And you could’ve done that in less than ten seconds,” he faltered, realizing the photographer was in the room, “Metaphorically speaking.”

  
  
“Wally,” Iris said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

 

“My point is, Cisco is like, losing his shit over you—”

 

Caitlin covered Nora’s ears from his swear, a second too late, heart leaping in her chest once again.

 

“— _Wally!_ ”

 

“Uh—Sorry Nora! Let’s gooooo!”

 

Wally shoved Barry out the room, and it wasn’t lost on Caitlin, when she saw a blur of red and yellow lightning, that they were, quite literally, making a mad dash out the door.

 

~.~

 

She was waiting for it. That buzzing feeling people described when they were so happy it was like they were drunk. She hadn’t before, not as they ushered her down the steps of the hotel, carrying her train so she wouldn’t trip, or when guests from the hotel stopped and stared. Not when she climbed into the limousine with Joe, who was waiting for her in the lobby with a handkerchief pressed to his sweaty forehead. She didn’t feel that then.  She was clutching her bouquet, silent during her ride.

 

She wondered what Cisco was thinking right now. Knowing him, he was probably talking his friends’ ears off, getting ready to stand up at the altar. He did that. When he was nervous or excited and everything in between. He’d talk and talk and talk and—Her thoughts cut short.

  
The next time she’d hear his voice will be when he’s marrying her.

 

The limo turned a corner, and she saw the cathedral through the window, catching through the sunlight streaming in her veil, just how big it was, and bells were ringing and—Oh.

 

Yes. Elation unfurled like a sail in the wind in a tight corner of her heart. She felt it now.

 

Caitlin began to smile.

 

Joe nudged her shoulder, sensing her realization that they were moments away.

 

It was like the time was rushed, like Barry’s speed. One minute the car was parking, the next, Joe was taking her hand. She tried to remember the things their wedding planner had instructed yesterday while she and Cisco were fooling around.

 

She took in a deep breath.

 

“You ready?” Joe asked her, and the double doors were opening and there was organ music and there was rustling as guests stood up and all her friends were already at the front where, she couldn’t see them exactly, it was too big, too far away, she remembered all the steps she and Cisco took, arguing about his silly superstition as they made their way up there, but she knew who it would be, in what order, even. Ralph, then Harry then Wally, a gap for Dante, Barry, then—

 

 _“Yes,”_ she breathed, choked up.

 

Then _Cisco._

 

It only took another ten steps for everything to fall away around her, her vision zeroing in to the front, when she saw him in the distance. 

 

And it was peaceful, and easy. All she was doing was walking towards him and, maybe Cisco’s stupid superstition, wasn’t quite so stupid anymore.

 

She saw the exact moment he saw her, truly saw her, his mouth opening with a silent gasp, eyes first wide, then softening, teary and shining like starlight.

 

Caitlin was starting to shake, and Joe took his time as they walked down the aisle, but Caitlin wanted to be with Cisco already, wanted to be close and lock eyes with him as they held hands.

 

Cisco looked so good, more than good, absolutely dark and handsome and  _amazing,_ with every extra step she took.

 

Caitlin wasn’t sure what she’d say, when she’ll finally stand in front of him. Squeak, maybe, and stammer over him with a giant blush. She couldn’t tear her eyes away. His long hair in messy perfect waves over his shoulders and wearing a crisp three piece black tuxedo. And his beautiful smile. The one she fell for, simply beaming for her.

 

Distantly, she felt Clarissa Stein touch her arm as she walked past her pew, and she forced herself to look at her, only for a second, before they made their way back up to him.

 

When she got to the three steps, Joe kissed her cheek over the veil, and let her go. Nora, Jenna and Cisco’s little cousin Elena tossed flower petals for extra emphasis, getting a little carried away until Barry reached forward to whisk them out of the way. Iris took Caitlin’s bouquet, and Kara kept her steady, climbing over mic wires fastened to the ground.

 

The music stopped abruptly, and the guests sat down as Kara stepped towards the mic to sing, but Caitlin didn’t notice, because suddenly Cisco was right there, drinking her in, a tear streaming down his face. She reached forward, wiping it away.

 

“Cisco," she murmured.

 

He stepped closer, trembling fingers reaching up to remove her veil delicately, letting it fall over the back of her head so he could see her face.

 

He leaned in close, whispering into her ear, “You take my breath away.”

 

She closed her eyes, her eyelashes fluttering as he stroked her cheek. A strong wave of emotion flooded her, and she tried her best to hold herself together.

 

“I love you,” she said back, looking up with tears. He took both her hands, brushing her knuckles, and mouthed the words back.

 

The melody of Kara’s song ended, and the minister began the ceremony.

 

The entire wedding party held their breath.

 

But the minister didn’t vaporize in midair.

 

Nobody screamed, no evil Metahuman turned up. The world didn’t implode.

 

The officiant just kept talking, and Caitlin realized at the same time Cisco did, that this was actually going to happen.

 

Everything went smoothly, Caitlin and her personalized vows, which she had memorized, and had rehearsed, folding and refolding the slip of paper she had written them on until she didn’t need the creased disaster it was anymore. She was surprised that her voice never wavered, but silently pleased.

 

And then Cisco’s, which were honest, and witty but thoughtful, and surprisingly eloquent. She laughed a few times, and when he stopped to swallow, heart caught in his throat when he mentioned the day they first kissed, Caitlin brought his hand up to her lips and kissed his fingers.

 

Baby John, who was no longer a baby, held out the rings.

 

Cisco took the wedding band off the cushion, and Caitlin outstretched her hand.

 

The officiant fed Cisco the words slowly, and he repeated them. 

 

“With this ring, I thee wed." 

 

Cisco slid the ring onto her finger.

 

Caitlin took the second band on John’s pillow, smiling gratefully at the boy, and did the same.

 

“With this ring, I thee wed.”

 

The officiant held out his hands. “The bride and groom will now perform the candle ceremony.”

 

It was something Cisco had sat Caitlin down about, and wanted. This wedding meant a lot to his family, his parents especially, knowing this would be the only marriage they’d get to throw for their child, after Dante’s passing. And so they wanted to invite their whole family, and include their traditions, hence the cathedral wedding and the veil and the candle ceremony.

 

The candle ceremony was a beautiful concept, one Caitlin readily agreed to partake in.

 

Iris and Barry handed each of them a lit candle, and the officiant held the larger third. They tilted the candles together, sparking the third one aflame, and it burned bright between them.

 

“Cisco and Caitlin will now extinguish their own lights, for the two have now become one.”

 

Caitlin was discreet with hers, eyes going blue, and a single strand of hair streaming silver under her veil, blowing her candle with a cold front and a quiet hiss.

 

Cisco smirked, knowing it was what she’d do, and blew his to smoke as well.

 

Her frost went back to hide. It was a blink and miss it, only should they know what they were looking at would a guest realize what had happened, and the officiant didn’t seem to notice, either.

 

Ralph took the candle from the officiant, setting it off to the side.

 

It was the moment they were waiting for, and Caitlin could hardly wait, grinning at Cisco as they were announced to the cathedral.

 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife!” He nodded to Cisco, who was almost bouncing on his toes with excitement, “You may now kiss the—“

 

Cisco swooped in, kissing her senseless. She gripped the shoulder of his tuxedo as he dipped her in front of the crowd, kissing him the best she could through the giant smile on her face.

 

It got really loud, their friends were cheering around them, but Caitlin just wanted more. She gasped into his mouth and Cisco helped her back upright, only so she could throw her arms around his neck and kissed him harder.

 

They had to stop, so they did eventually, and the organ music was playing again as Cisco tugged her down the steps, into the back room where they signed their marriage certificate, Barry and Iris following along as their witnesses.

 

She signed with a flourish, more extravagant with her handwriting than usual, adding her happiness into the penmanship, figuring it was fit for the occasion.

 

Soon they made their way back down the long aisle, waving to the guests leaving together.

 

It was very hot outside, Caitlin felt it the moment she stepped out, and they waited for the procession of the rest of the wedding party.

 

“Caitlin,” Cisco finally said with awe and a special tenderness, now that they finally had a moment alone. He looked like he was in a dream, eyes glossed over with a gobsmacked expression.

She put her hand on his face, and tucked a loose strand of his hair behind his ear, admiring her new ring where it sat snug.

 

“We did it,” she said, and he only laughed, pulling her to him by the waist, and kissed her again.

 

Barry went speeding out, jumping at them, and gave Cisco a big hug.

 

“That was amazing! My best friends just got married!” he cried, yelling out to the street. A passerby raised an eyebrow at his volume, but it was hard to miss what was going on, what with the bells clanging and the church spilling out with guests in formal wear.

 

Iris lifted the material of her dark blue matron of honour gown as she crossed the large doors, smiling fondly at her dorky husband.

 

“Calm down a little?” she teased, but she too looked very excited, fussing over Caitlin’s hair and smoothing out any ripples in her bodice before the photographer tried to take more pictures.

 

The limousine honked, and Mrs. Fumera stomped in her five inch heels, shooing them onto the road. It took all of her bridesmaids to push her train into the car. They buckled their seat belts and drove off for _more_ pictures in the Spanish sun.

 

She rested her head against her husband’s shoulder and closed her eyes as the engine revved up, hearing the cathedral’s bells in the distance even for miles after they drove away.

 

She just married her love.

 

Caitlin didn’t care anymore. They could take as many pictures as they’d like.

**Author's Note:**

> So what if I made Caitlin's room 506 because of all that Killervibe glory in ep 5x06. I'm not sappy, what are you trying to say??


End file.
